bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sorcerer's Army Velnar
Sorcerer's Army Velnar Skill 'Spirit of Destruction (30% boost to Atk & boosts Atk when HP is more than half-full) 'Burst Burnnn! (12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 12 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Eruption (15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk and adds 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 15 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary A division commander of the Sorcerer’s Army, a group associated with the Sage’s Tower. He is a top class “sealer,” ensorcelled with magic seals on his body. Obsessed with the pleasure of destruction, he worries that someday he’ll have to use the power on an ally. Leader Skill Score: 6/10 Velnar provides a 30% Atk boost to all allies, which is very small compared to other Leader Skills. However, this can be improved upon by maintaining everyone's HP above half. By maintaining HP above half, Velnar provides an extra 70% Atk buff to all allies. However, the problem with this Leader Skill is that it's not consistent. Units like Zurg (100% Atk buff at max HP) boost Atk based off of remaining HP and Hadaron (Total 130% Atk at max HP) boost Atk based off of depleted HP. Velnar's problem is that whenever units reach below half, they lose the Atk buff. In harder content, there's barely going to be one moment in which units maintain their HP above half, which wastes the 70% Atk buff that Velnar provides for the most part. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 Velnar's BB utilizes a 220% damage modifier, which is a very low modifier considering it's way below the average 280% damage modifier. Velnar will be dealing very weak damage due to his modifier being low. Velnar also provides Injury effect to attacks, granting each unit a 20% chance of inflicting Injury. With all six units attacking, there is an overall 74% chance of inflicting Injury. Neat, huh? Though, there's very little utility in this BB overall. Care for me to explain? There are way better options to use than just inflicting Injury. There are units, like Semira and Edea, that can inflict multiple status ailments than just Injury. While Injury can be useful against bosses, it's not essential to have as there are some bosses that are immune to Injury. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Velnar's BB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is a very low modifier considering it's way below the average 500% damage modifier. Velnar will be dealing very weak damage due to his modifier being low. Velnar decided to spice things up a bit. Let's see here... Velnar provides a 90% Atk buff, which is a bit low. There are much better options to choose from when deciding on an Atk buffer, such as Ark, Ultor, Michele, etc., all exceeding 100% in terms of Atk buffs. Velnar also provides the Atk Down effect to attacks. While the overall chance of using all six units inflicting Atk Down is 74%, the Atk Down debuff is rather low. The Atk reduction is 20%, which makes little difference to the damage output of enemies. There are much better Atk Down debuffers to use, such as Zedus who has the highest Atk Down effect with the highest probability of proccing. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Velnar has a 14 BC Drop Check on his normal attack, which is a very low Drop Check to use, especially in Arena. It also doesn't help that his BB damage is very low either. True, his Atk Down and Injury effects can be useful, but it's not relevant in Arena due to the fact that Arena is more of a kill game to defeat your opponents in the fastest way possible. As a lead, Velnar does have some use. Since units start at full HP, they can make use of the 100% Atk buff, which can significantly boost the damage output of units, especially with their normal attacks. Though temporary, it's still a decent Leader Skill to use thanks to Atk buffs provided. Stats Score: 6/10 Velnar's stats were rather as expected as a free unit. All of his stats dip below average, with the exception of Atk. Overall, Velnar only focuses on one aspect and that is being a nuker, though he is a tad weak to earn the title in this current metagame. In terms of typing, my type preference for Velnar is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Velnar is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 5/10 Not much usefulness going on with Velnar. This is due to the fact that Velnar lacks essential squad roles. Velnar's roles are completely outclassed by the many units released so far, especially units like Zedus and Fiora who have better Atk Down effects than a measly 20% Atk Down debuff. Additionally, his low stats prove him to be quite the squishy target as he won't be able to survive well in harder content out there. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb Conclusion Total Score: 5.8/10 Velnar is one interesting character, burning whatever he wants in his path. Better not mess with this guy, especially in the land of Yggdra. Who's your favorite Arcana from the Sorcerer's Army? Velnar Katya Yuni Comment below on what you think of Velnar! Do you play Chain Chronicle? If yes, do you own Velnar? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Chronographia Phoena *Silver Wolf Barienna *Sorcerer's Army Yuni *Imperator Zedus